


Stubborn Shadows

by Sparcina



Series: Iron Webs to Covet [9]
Category: Gotham (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon divergence Gotham season 2, Conniving schemes, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Peter and Bruce get along like a house on fire, Possessive Behavior, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Tony and Jim... well that is a tad more complicated, everyone is over 18, shifting povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: “Fuck you, Stark!”Tony sniffed and wiped his bloodied hand on his pants. “I’m actually helping you out. I know I can’t have mine, but you might still get yours.”“What the fuck are you rambling on about?”“For the most cunning detective in Gotham, you sure are slow on the uptake. That Bruce of yours? Yes, yes, I know he’s yours, don’t worry. Well, the UST between you two is killing me, so I’m lending you a hand. You’re welcome.”Tony plays matchmaker for a fiery detective and the Wayne heir. His cunning plan backfires in the most wonderful way.





	Stubborn Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, neither the pictures nor the characters/universes belong to me (neither does Paint). I merely have my fun with them.

Peter first met Bruce at the Stark Charity Ball.

To be perfectly honest, he hadn’t expected to cross paths with anyone his age. At nineteen, he was still the ‘delightfully polite young man’ over whom the old ladies fawned… and also the ‘young thing’ who kept drawing creepy businessmen’s attention.

For all his social interactions around the room, Tony never left him out of his sight for long. Peter could feel the weight of his mentor’s eyes as he surveyed the crowd with a polite smile, clasping hands and returning challenging glances with more suavity than ever. He knew that Tony found the ladies’ praise entertaining; he himself relaxed in their presence. Most of them made him laugh.

The men, though, they made Peter cringe. And they bothered Tony. _Vultures_ , Peter heard him mutter earlier. He had to agree with him, considering the way they practically peel away his clothes with their eyes. He didn’t like them anymore than Tony did, but at least Tony’s protective attitude was flattering… and maddening, because it never went quite the direction Peter wanted it to. And he’d wanted Tony’s more _mature_ attention for a while now.

Needless to say, he wasn’t in the best mood when he stumbled upon the only other young man in the ballroom, but manners dictated that he should smile and introduce himself. He automatically extended his hand.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker.”

The other youth shook his hand with a smile matching his own. It appeared genuine. Peter felt his frustration recede a little; perhaps he could take a break from the self-pity he had going on after all.

“Bruce Wayne. Pleased to meet you.”

Peter had heard about the Wayne heir once or twice, but he hadn’t paid much attention to what was being said, probably because he had been daydreaming about Tony. Tonight, however, he discovered first-hand what a wonderful person Bruce Wayne was: witty, bright and tentatively suave, just like himself.

Fifteen minutes later, they were discussing clean energy and mental health over _canapés_. Peter decided he liked Bruce well enough.

He wasn’t so sure what to make out of the young man’s shadow, though. Being the observant vigilante that he was, he’d been quick to make out the blond-haired, blue-eyed man who seemed to follow Bruce’s every move. The stranger was admittedly handsome, striking, even, but Peter’s heart and libido had belonged for Tony Stark for years.

“Your bodyguard’s the devoted type,” he remarked matter-of-factly during a comfortable lull in the conversation.

He didn’t expect the downward turn of Bruce’s lips.

“He’s a detective, but yes, he gives off bodyguard vibes, I suppose. He’s… well, he’s very protective of me.” Bruce’s eyes narrowed on someone at Peter’s back. “While we’re on the subject, I’m sure you’re aware you’ve got Tony Stark’s almost undivided attention?”

Peter turned his head, and sure enough, Tony was looking straight at him (them?) even though he was deep in conversation with a foreign dignitary.

“My mentor,” Peter said as neutrally as he could manage.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. Peter indicated the man who was now standing a few feet away from Bruce.

“Yours?”

“After a fashion, yes.”

The disappointment that flashed through Bruce’s eyes struck an all too familiar chord in Peter’s chest. “I know what it is,” he confessed quietly and, taking a page out of Tony’s book ( _act first, think later_ ), wound an arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “Would you care to see the view from the roof? I wouldn’t mind some fresh air.”

Bruce’s eyes traveled between someone behind Peter (Peter was 99.6% sure it was Tony) and his own shadow. A wicked smile ghosted over his lips.

“I believe I like you, Peter.”

“Only because you don’t know me yet,” Peter teased.

Bruce brushed the arm off his shoulders and laced their fingers instead. Peter blinked but went along with it.

“You need not worry, Peter,” Bruce whispered in his ear. “He might not see you _now_ , but it’s only a matter of time.”

*

Tony was _not_ happy. He rarely was at such events, and the only highlight was Peter. Peter smiling, Peter wearing a suit Tony bought for him, Peter being his as much as Tony would allow it.

Not close to enough for himself, but close enough for Peter’s own sake. After all, the kid could do much better than him… but not one of those fucking vultures; they would have to go through him first. A soft-spoken girl who accepted him like he was, loved him unconditionally. Or a confident young man who encouraged him to be more forwards, to embrace every part of him, who took care of him, praised him…

… and no, Tony was _not_ thinking about himself. He was not.

He also was not prepared for tonight to be the night Peter found his match.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered under his breath as he saw the Wayne heir lace their fingers and guide Peter out of the room. “Sorry, something came up, see you later.”

His interlocutor looked vaguely insulted, but Tony could not have cared less. He elbowed his way through the crowd, and when Peter disappeared from sight, he thought he heard his heart stop. He stepped around the buffet table, hurried towards the door-

 “GCPD.”

Tony glared at the blond-haired man in a tux standing in his way.

“You have no jurisdiction here, pal.”

If anything, the other man’s dark scowl became even more pronounced. “Perhaps not, but I could make your life very difficult, Mr. Stark.”

Tony gritted his teeth. “And what, pray tell, have I ever done to put your panties into a twist, Mister…” His eyes traveled down the man’s chest and locked on the pin displaying his name. “… Gordon?”

“That assistant of yours has left with my _protégé_.”

Tony had at least a dozen replies on the tip of his tongue, but the reminder that _he couldn’t see Peter anymore_ knocked them all off the way in a devastating strike of _hell no_.

“You sure it’s not your boy who dragged my _protégé_ in a dark corner?” he growled, stepping right in the detective’s personal space.

Gordon just let him, his expression equally murderous. “ _My_ protégé is the best man who will ever walk this Earth, Stark, no how about _no_?”

For a heartbeat, Tony just stood still. When the dots connected, he had to stifle a laugh. And a sigh. Mentally, he facepalmed.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Ignoring the detectives’ protests, Tony tightened his arm around the other man's waist and led him to his private elevator. As soon as they were in, Gordon pinned him to the wall.

Tony merely smiled. Gordon _was_ handsome, there was no doubt about it. A decade ago, Tony would have had his hands all over him already. “In another universe, I might have been interested in seeing just how far I can push you before you beg for me to fuck you, but-”

The startled expression was expected, just as much as the fist that followed. Tony didn’t even try to dodge.

“Jarvis, where are they?” he rasped, one hand holding bleeding nose.

“On the roof, Sir.”

“What the hell?”

Tony rolled his eyes as the detective drew his weapon. “Jarvis, my AI. Don’t be a fool, darling.”

Gordon glared at him but put back his gun. Tony grinned.

And punched the detective in the nose.

“Fuck you, Stark!”

Tony sniffed and wiped his bloodied hand on his pants. “I’m actually helping you out. I know _I_ can’t have mine, but you might still get yours.”

“What the fuck are you rambling on about?”

“For the most cunning detective in Gotham, you sure are slow on the uptake. That Bruce of yours? Yes, yes, I know he’s _yours_ , don’t worry. Well, the UST between you two is killing me, so I’m lending you a hand. You’re _welcome_.”

The detective gestured at their bloodied faces. “How is any of this helping-”

“At least you’re not in denial, thank God for small mercies-”

“Stark, I’m warning you-”

“For fuck’s sake, Gordon, he’ll be all over you as soon as he sees you bleeding. To be perfectly honest, that wasn’t my first idea, but since you didn’t react too well to Plan A-”

“I'm going to-”

“I _was_ going to give your boy a show and make him jealous, but you went all maiden girl on me, hence Plan B, smarty pants.”

The lift’s doors opened on the roof. Gordon closed his eyes briefly. A flurry of emotions flickered across his face, emotions Tony was all too familiar with. A pang of want sparkled somewhere in his belly. Jealousy wasn't far behind.

He steadfastly refused to feed the hope.

“Go ahead, detective.”

After another turn of the wheel, Gordon’s expression settled on ‘puzzlement’. “And what about you?”

“Just go before I decide I’d rather throw you out, asshole.”

*

“Stay still.”

Jim mumbled something unintelligible but complied. Biting down his lip in concentration, Bruce gently brushed the detective’s nose. It didn’t seem broken. He said as much.

“You shouldn’t have engaged into a fight with him,” he added in a chiding tone.

Jim looked him straight in the eyes. There was a hint of sorrow, peeking out shyly from behind the steely determination of twin sapphires. Heat pooled in Bruce’s belly. It turned to ice as soon as Jim averted his gaze.

“Well, I don’t always do the right thing,” he sighed.

Bruce’s throat clicked. He meant to let go of Jim, but his hand seemed to have a mind of its own and moved to cup Jim’s cheek instead. The coarse hair lining his jaw made the pads of his fingertips tingle.

“Bruce?”

The yearning in Jim’s raspy voice was subtle, but Bruce had spent years deciphering every single look, every single gesture, every note the unique instrument that was Jim Gordon could produce.

“Would that be the right thing, then?” he asked nervously.

“What-”

Bruce leaned in to kiss him.

*

“I’m _fine_ ,” Tony grouched.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’ll be the judge of that, Mr. Stark.”

“For fuck’s sake, kid, I told you a million times to call me by my first name-”

“Well, some habits are harder to break than others, okay?”

Peter swirled away, hands fisted at his sides. He hadn’t meant to lose his cool (again), but he was starting to think that the picture Bruce had painted for him, a wonderful landscape in which Tony and Peter were together, was just a mirage. After all, Tony had never given any sign that he returned Peter’s affection or lust, and Peter had not been subtle expressing either.

“Hey, kid, come on, I’m not angry at you-”

“Will you be if I kiss you?” Peter blurted out.

They stood face to face with barely a couple inches between them. Peter heard Tony’s heart pick up speed, saw how his pupils dilated in a quiet admission of desire. He could feel the heat coming off of him, and he wondered how he could still be sane at this point.

But Tony didn’t move.

Peter’s stomach dropped.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” He trailed off, took a step back.

Tony’s hand flew to his wrist and yanked him back towards him. “Fuck this.”

Peter felt all of his nerve endings come alive as a hot mouth crashed on his.

*

Jim might not have approved of Stark’s plan, but that was before Bruce decided to straddle his lap and kiss him within an inch of his life. He should probably push him away before he became even more attached, before he broke Bruce’s heart, because he would do something stupid at some point, he always did, but Bruce felt _divine_ against him.

“Fuck, Bruce-”

Bruce let out a needy keen as Jim mouthed at his neck. “I want you,” he whimpered. “I need you, Jim, I can’t-”

“Shh, I’m right here.” Jim slid one hand under Bruce’s shirt and let out a grunt of pleasure as the younger man started rutting against him. “God, you have no idea-”

Bruce batted his hand away and caught his mouth in a searing kiss. Jim gasped at the sensation of a hand rubbing his his clothed erection. He meant to trap the younger man’s wrists and slow things down, but he wasn’t fast enough, and before he knew it, Bruce had freed his cock and was jerking him off almost frantically.

“Bruce, you don’t have to- fuck-”

“I want to,” Bruce panted against his lips, and licked at the trail of saliva linking their mouths. “I want you in my life, not at the fringes of it, Jim.” He thumbed the slit of Jim’s cock, eliciting a low groan from him. “I want you in my bed. I want to give you my heart because I know you will care for it.” He bit at Jim’s lower lip. “… and right now, _I want you to fill me._ ”

Jim had never been the exhibitionist type, but right now he didn’t give a fuck if someone saw them. As soon as the last word left Bruce’s mouth, he yanked down the fly of his pants and reached for his _protégé_ ’s firm asscheeks. Bruce’s naked cock, hard and glistening, was a brand against his stomach.

“I just- fuck- I don’t want to hurt you-”

“You can’t.” Bruce snapped his hips faster, seeking more fiction against his cock. “You won’t.”

“Fuck.”

Jim freed one hand to caress the younger man’s throbbing erection. God, he wanted it in his mouth, wanted the weight of Bruce on his tongue, the taste painting his throat. He wanted that cock in his ass too, but Bruce was being very vocal about what he wanted right now.

“Lube- We don’t-”

Bruce pressed a tube in his chest. “I do.”

*

“I can’t just fuck you like that.”

Tony wasn’t quite sure why he was protesting. He had Peter on his bed, spread and flushed all over, and he’d just spent the last half-hour rimming him like it was the only thing preventing the end of the world.

“We need lube,” he tried again.

Peter glared at him from over his shoulder. “You don’t have lube in your own bedroom?”

Tony felt like an asshole. Hell, he had lube in his _kitchen._ “I don’t want to hurt you-”

“You can’t hurt me,” the kid huffed. “Look.” When Tony didn’t immediately comply, Peter spoke up again, the single word a command that shot straight to Tony’s dick. “ _Look, Tony_.”

Tony’s knees might or might not have threatened to give at the sight of Peter shoving two fingers up his hole. His shiny, puffed hole, that Tony had still been worshiping with his mouth a minute ago.

“I… need… your… cock,” Peter moaned, back arching off the mattress. “But if you won’t- If you won’t help me- I- god, _Tony._ ”

It was probably the way he said his name, wanton and filthy and oh boy, Tony was now going to sprout a boner every time Peter called him that, wasn’t he? Probably served him right, too. He kneeled between Peter’s legs.

The third finger going in was the last straw. “Don’t you _dare_ finish right now,” he growled, leaning into the wonderful, mesmerizing, panting creature in his bed.

The kid’s pupils were completely dilated. “Then put your cock where your mouth was,” he whimpered.

The mixture of challenge and shyness in Peter’s tone and expression prompted Tony into action. God, he _was_ afraid to hurt the kid, because three fingers were not a cock, but as soon as Tony began caressing the kid’s rim with his dick, Peter took hold of it and dipped it in that hot channel of his.

“Fuck-”

Peter’s feet went up and over his shoulders, heels digging into his upper back, and before Tony could brace himself, his cock slid all the way in.

“Oh my god!”

Tony chuckled at the awe in Peter’s voice. “Just wait, baby.” He thumbed at the kid’s nipples, drank in how they hardened almost instantly. Slowly, he pulled back, until only his glans remained inside. Then, just as reverently, he sheathed himself once more. “I’m gonna make it so much _better_.”

*

Bruce ended up on his knees at the edge of the roof, Jim thrusting languidly into him from behind, the whole city of New York a show of lights below. His lover’s face would be a much better view, but Jim had been right: the position, and that particular angle Jim had found after only a few tires, felt like nothing else.

He was so close to completion already.

“J-Jim…”

“God, you feel so good, Bruce.” Jim mouthed at his neck, hands clenching at his sides. “Your knees okay?”

“Don’t worry about- _ah,_ my knees.” He arched back, whimpered softly as teeth sank into his pulse point. _I love you_ , he thought as the sky overhead filled with brand new stars.

He might have said the words out loud, too. And when Jim spilled himself inside of him, purring the exact same words in his ear, Bruce twisted around to kiss him.

*

Peter ended up on top.

“Would you look at you… Fuck, kid, you’re something else.”

He blushed at the praise. Tony ran his hands down his sides, drinking him in as he bounced on his cock with little gasps. Peter had never been praised so much in all his life, and Tony didn’t seem close to done.

“So beautiful, so graceful… Do you know how many nights I’d spent picturing you exactly like this, sweetheart? You’re _perfect_.” A pause, brief, during which Tony’s whole body tensed underneath him. “I love you, Peter.”

His orgasm ripped through him suddenly, violently. He felt himself clamp down around Tony’s cock, thick ribbons of cum spurting from his slit all over his lover’s chest. A handful of seconds later, heat filled his ass, and Tony brought him down for a thorough kiss.

“You know,” Tony said a while later as they lay wrapped around each other, “for a moment earlier, I thought you were leaving to make out with Wayne.”

Peter winced. Tony, of course, noticed. “Oh my, what a wicked thing to do, Mr. Parker.”

Peter brought Tony’s right hand to his lips. “Well, it worked.”

“That it did.”

The hint of insecurity in Tony’s voice wouldn’t do at all.

“I love you, Tony Stark,” he said firmly, kissing his hand again. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“I just don’t want you to-”

“How do you think your new friend is faring up there?”

Tony snorted. Sighed. Nuzzled his neck. “I hope they’re not being too loud. Or too… you know…”

“Like you?” Peter finished for him.

Tony bit down his shoulder in mock protest.

“Sir?”

“Jarvis?”

“I am to tell you that two of your guests have been caught in a compromising position on the roof.”

Peter grinned and felt Tony’s lips shape into a smile against his shoulder. “Who caught them?”

“Ms. Potts. Should I-”

“Nah, it’s gonna be fine.”

“Oh.”

“Jarvis? What is it?”

A hint of amusement crept into the AI’s voice. “Mr. Hogan had just handed forty dollars to Ms. Potts.”

“See? Told you she was going to be fine.”

**THE END**


End file.
